You Promised
by Skye Volkes
Summary: In which Hector respects Uther's death and reminisces.


**Summary: In which Hector respects Uther's death and reminisces.**

_"Brother, brother!" A young voice cries as the owner runs through the castle, their small footsteps pattering like rain._

_The teen marquess-to-be turns around, his sapphire cloak followed behind him as he kneels down to match eyes with the little five year old. He takes his handkerchief out and wipes the tears away from his younger brother's tanned face as the smaller bluenette's hands cling to the elder's dark blue royal tunic._

_"B-brother, w-where's mommy?" He sniffles, big blue eyes filled with glistening tears, awaiting to be released._

_"Brother... Mother... went to join father at the sacred house," He says softly, albeit hesitant._

_"M-mommy too?" The child whimpers softly._

_The elder nods, patting his brother's head. The younger wraps his short arms around the elder lord, crying his little heart out. The lord stands up, making sure his younger brother wouldn't fall from his arms before he sets on his journey to the little child's room. He closes the door as he enters, and sits down on the bed, letting Hector sob as much as he wanted._

_"I promise... I will never leave you my dear brother," The elder lord whispered softly._

_**"I promise..."**_

I remembered what he had said that day, even as I was sobbing, but how could I forget. He was the only one left, and I loved him. Even as he seemed to care too much about me, and was always such a worry-wart about my health, he was my elder brother, the one who was a father to me those fourteen years after my parents died... I never really appreciated his love and protection... until the day he was gone.

_He peers in through the slit that the door had been left open, his curious blue eyes wondering why his brother had been locked up for so long. Young little Hector was now nine years old, and a little more childish and rambunctious, but it had been a few days after his dearest brother had been crowned Marquess on the day of his twentieth year._

_The new Marquess had a royal purple cloak gracing his shoulders, signaling that he is now Marquess, and bound to the House. Two new spies in training had arrived as well- one was young, sneaky and cheery; and the other a careful, cautious and calm one. They arrived at about the same time, but the child had found that the one from Etruria was extremely annoying, and avoided her as much as possible._

_He pokes the door a little, and in return, the door opens slightly, letting him sneak in. He creeps over to his elder brother and slowly tugs his sleeve. His brother was taller than he was, or perhaps that was just because Hector himself was short._

_"Hm? Oh, do you need something?" His elder brother asks, looking down at the lordling._

_The child proceeds to make many hand signatures to try and tell him he wants a piggy-back ride, but can't because his brother has the Cape of Marquess-ness. The elder bluenette thinks for a bit, before a comical light bulb appears over his head, signifying that he has had an idea._

_Minutes later, the two are seen in the hallways, the young little lordling on top of the new Marquess' shoulders, with one spy and another giggling and tittering in the shadows. The new adult had found a way around the Cape of Marquess-ness problem, and is now walking around proudly with a nine year old on his back._

_"I promise, I won't ever ignore you..._

I now stand in front of his grave, the one I had made so avidly after the battles had ended, where he now lay resting peacefully. A pile of assorted flowers had been placed there earlier. In my hand was a white Carnation. I had conversed with that royal girl- Priscilla- about what flowers would be good to remember in a circumstance like this. Remembrance- that's what a white carnation meant. I found it to be fitting. I place it gently on the stone.

"You know... I might not have been the kindest brother to you... but you were the closest person to me," I say awkwardly, "You always cared about me, and every time, I sassed at you and never once did I actually show that I loved you."

"I... wanted to show my love for you. I never noticed that I have never said that I love you... until you left me," I continue, never one for heart-filled sentiment.

"I wish I could do so much more for you. All I could do was make you this grave, and you know that constructing was never my thing, but it was the least I could do..." I whisper softly, "Remember when I was five? I had just found out that mother and father had died... and you were the one who had comforted me."

"... And... you promised you would never leave me..." I say quietly, my voice already starting to crack from the tears I knew were coming.

"Y... you promised..." I choked on my own tears, "I had loved you so much... never... knew that your love would disappear, I always thought you would live longer than I would... but I guess I was wrong."

"I... love you brother," I say, my voice nothing more than a whisper, but I turned quietly and walked away.

A year ago, my brother had died. A year ago, I had built a headstone for his grave. A year ago, we won the battle. A year ago, I realized how bad I needed him.

_Lord Uther of Ostia.  
Elder son to proud parents Elymira and Karon, now passed.  
Beloved brother to Lord Hector of Ostia.  
Forever will he be remembered._


End file.
